Hunter X Fangirl
by SpadePirates4Eva
Summary: When Ari's bro claims he can send her to the Hunter X Hunter world she didn't believe him. Well... BELIEVE IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Eva-san here! This is my second ever fanfic so please don't hate me for its suckiness. I was inspired to write this by Lani0108 (for Otaku twins) and Yuki Candy Heart (for Unexpected Gift). I will be following the 2011 anime.**

**I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER 'CUZ IF I DID KURAPIKA WOULD BE IN IT MORE OFTEN AND I WOULD BE OFF HIATUS! **

xXx

I hadn't believed him when he told me he could grant any wish. If I had I might not have wished for something so… fangirlish.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Hey, Ari," a voice came from the end of my bed._

"_What do you want Tom?" I asked irritated by my brother barging into my room._

"_You'll never believe this! I can grant any wish!"_

_I rolled my green-blue eyes. "Sure…" I said sarcastically._

"_NO IM SERIOUS! WISH FOR ANYTHING AND I CAN GRANT IT!"_

"_Fine then," I sighed "I wish to go to the Hunter x Hunter world"_

***END FLASHBACK***

I frowned at the memory and shoved my earphones in. Well, I'm here so I might as well meet the cast. Wait… OMG I'M GONNA MEET THE CAST! *Fan girl Mode: ON* Calm down Ari, you can't look like a monkey on crack in front of them. Especially not Kurapika…

"Hi, I'm Tonpa. You're new here right?" said an annoyance I wish I could have avoided. Maybe I would have noticed the fat guy coming if I hadn't been listening to Nickelback at full volume.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I replied pulling out my earphones trying to pretend that I actually give a damn about this stupid pig's existence.

"It's just that I haven't seen you here before. I'm kind of a veteran for the Exam," he began "This is my 35th time."

"Dude, that's nothing to be proud of. You just admitted that you suck."

Tonpa rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I guess… how about we have a drink to celebrate your first time?" he asked offering me one of his orange cans. I'm not stupid enough for this.

"No thanks, I had poisoned juice for breakfast, I don't want any more today." I said getting up and walking away. So maybe I sound like an arrogant bitch but I really hate Tonpa.

"The rookies this year are scary…" I heard him mutter as I left.

xXx

As I walked through the crowd of applicants, I bumped into someone I was hoping not to run into…

"O-oh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I stuttered as Hisoka looked at me. He grinned and I felt a shiver up my spine.

"No worries," he said with that creepy grin of his. Does this guy even know how to grin normally?

"I'll be going," I quickly left without letting him respond. I don't want to get involved with that pedoclown.

Power walking away, I saw a certain boy in green talking to Tonpa. Gon! I walked over trying to look like a normal teenager. As I watched Tonpa showed them the other regulars. Suddenly, a loud scream filled the area. Everyone turned to see some guy who looked like a roman soldier wannabe with his arms missing.

"It appears that his arms have become flower petals," Hisoka said "No smoke or mirrors here. You should really apologise when you bump into someone. I shuddered thinking of what he would have done to me had I not apologised.

Tonpa offered his poison juice after explaining about Hisoka. They protagonists of the series opened their drinks and Tonpa had an evil smirk on his fat face.

"Um, Tonpa-san," Gon began spitting out his drink. The look on the pig's face was absolutely PRICELESS! "I think these drinks have expired."

Leorio spat his out faster than humanly possible, but this is anime so I guess that's fair enough.

"Seriously!? That was close," he said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Honestly, that's disgusting. Kurapika just tipped his on the floor without having taken a sip.

"That's because they contain a laxative that gives you diarrhoea," I said in a cool way, walking up to them as my brown ponytail swished from side to side. Please don't fangirl, please don't fangirl, please don't fangirl.

Tonpa laughed nervously and quickly ran away to find more victims.

"'Sup, I'm Ari," I said giving a two-fingered salute, resisting the urge to give Kurapika a big hug.

"I'm Gon!" the boy replied as if he didn't just drink a poisoned juice. His chocolate eyes wide with… I dunno… Gon-ness? "This is Kurapika and Leorio."

Kurapika nodded in acknowledgement while Leorio slid beside me "So, Ari," he began trying to sound seductive "You single?"

I gave him an icy glare and he retreated and tried to hide behind Kurapika. That's right you coward, hide behind someone smaller than you.

Emphasis on TRIED

Kurapika sighed, I facepalmed and Gon just acted as if that never happened.

Then the sound of an alarm got everyone's attention.

"I apologise for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended," Satotz began. Seeing his mouthless face in real life was more than just a little creepy. "The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

xXx

**So? How was it? Please review and tell me what you think. I will accept criticism because it helps me improve this.**

**Eva-san OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I would like to thank Timpix and Beautiful blossom for being my first reviewers. Love you guys! So, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER 'CUZ IF I DID KURAPIKA WOULD BE IN IT MORE OFTEN AND I WOULD BE OFF HIATUS!**

xXx

As we ran, I just listened to Nickelback and zoned out. That is, until I saw a certain white-haired assassin and wanted to watch Leorio argue with him. I paused the song, removed my earphones and smirked as Leorio began to run his mouth.

"Wait up kid!" the older boy yelled "You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!"

"What do you mean?" answered Killua who was trying to look innocent.

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!"

"Why?"

"This is a test of endurance!" Leorio looks absolutely hilarious when he's mad (which is most of the time).

"No it isn't," I said, making him look at me really annoyed and confused.

"What are you saying Ari!"

"I'm saying that Satotz only said we needed to follow him. The logical assumption is a test of endurance but he never said that it was, so skateboards are allowed." Oh yeah, I pwned you Leorio.

"Yeah, Ari-san's right. This isn't a test of endurance," Gon said rather loudly.

"Whose side are you two on anyway?"

"_Always look on the briiiiiiight side of life~,_" I sang which just annoyed him even further. Gon looked at me strangely and Killua just laughed.

"You're alright Onee-chan, what's your name?" asked the assassin.

"Ari."

"I'm Gon!" said a rather wide-eyed happy child "what's your name?"

"Killua. How old are you guys?"

"I'm 12!" Gon said. I swear, this kid is just a big glowing ball of sunshine and rainbows.

"14," I replied. I looked pretty bored; I hadn't meant to end their argument so quickly. That's enough plot destroying for now.

"Same age as me… Gon I mean, not you Ari." Killua stated.

It was then that I realised that Killua was still on his skateboard and showing no signs of getting off any time soon. Crap, I messed with the plot.

"Hey, Killua, why don't you run so gramps over there doesn't start yelling again." As much as I enjoy watching Leorio provide the comic relief in this series, it does get annoying.

"Oh, sure," the pale assassin said and he immediately did some kick-flip thingy and he caught his skateboard. It looks even cooler seeing it in real life. I watched as the two twelve year olds started talking about typical twelve year old things. Meanwhile, I started to slow down.

xXx

"Ne, Kurapika, how long have we been running?" I asked slightly panting. God I'm so unfit.

"About sixty kilometres," the blonde replied with his usual poker face.

"What?!" upon hearing this, I realised the anime world has made my fitness level better because in the real world I would probably have to stop running at about 300m (yeah I'm unfit. Don't judge.) I took my water bottle from my bag and had a drink. Ah, that's better.

"Don't like running?" he asked. That's right, I was talking to Kurapika. How could I forget that I was talking to the best Hunter x Hunter character?

"No…" I admitted.

"Well, we probably have a long way to go so you'll have to bear with it."

"Yeah…" wow I'm awkward.

We then ran in an awkward silence until Leorio stopped, muttering something about being a Hunter is an unachievable dream for normal people. I tossed him my water bottle.

"Hurry up, old man, don't slow us down," I called out to him and he looked up at me. He threw it back.

"SCREW THAT! I'M GONNA BE A HUNTER! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" he yelled while dashing forward with an anime speed. I sweatdropped and kept going as Gon used his fishing pole to get Leorio's briefcase.

xXx

Well, we reached the stairs and there are a lot of them. I've twisted my ankle walking on stairs! Who knows what'll happen when I'm running. Please anime world, give me a bit of foot-eye coordination!

Some applicants complained as Satotz picked up the pace. I bet tons of them will fail. More and more are dropping out this second.

"Ne, Ari-san," Gon called out to me "Killua and I are gonna race to see who finishes first. Wanna join?"

"No thanks, I'll pass," I replied.

"Ok," he said. He turned to his friend "Let's go, Killua!"

Then they took off, passing many applicants who have already failed. I realised that I'm sweating badly so I removed my black jacket with grey sleeves and tied it around my waist. The breeze on my now-exposed arms was heavenly. Why didn't I do this sooner? I noticed that Leorio was running shirtless like a maniac. It was funny.

"Leorio, are you alright?" Kurapika asked.

"Of course! I realised that I can go on so I don't care how stupid I look!" jeez man, you don't need to shout.

Kurapika moved back a little and removed his tabard and stuffed it into his bag. He moved again to catch up to us.

"Leorio, I have a question," the blonde teen said. That's right. He's gonna find out that Leorio wants to be a doctor and tell us about his clan.

"What? Is this too easy for you guys? Talking just wastes energy!"

"But I didn't say anything…" I mumbled.

Ignoring my mumbling, Kurapika continued "Are you really trying to become a Hunter for the money?" Leorio frowned "You aren't right? We've only been together for a few days, but I know you a lot better than that. Sure you have a nasty attitude, and you aren't very bright," he went on. Putting it rather bluntly aren't you? Leorio made something like an angry bird sound. "But you're not a shallow person. I've seen many who live for money. You're nothing like them."

"You and your logic…" Leorio said.

"Well it did make sense," I added.

There was an awkward silence apart from Leorio's running sounds.

"Scarlet eyes," Kurapika broke the silence and the mood changed. "That's why the Kurta were targeted. Oh, yeah. Ari, I'm the last survivor of the Kurta clan."

Hehe I already knew that 'cuz I've watched the series . But I'll play dumb. "Really? I heard that the Phantom Troupe slaughtered them all."

"We Kurta are known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colours in the world. They command high prices on the black market."

"That's why the Phantom Troupe attacked you?" Leorio asked sounding rather shocked.

Not wanting to be left out, I added "Money-grubbing bastards!"

"They took every single eye from my brethren's corpses," Kurapika said looking slightly pained to be revealing something so deep and personal. "I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish… I swear I will capture the Phantom Troupe! And I will reclaim the eyes of my clan!"

"That's why you want to be a Hunter?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah, if I become a Hunter with rich clients, I'll gain access to black market information."

"If you ever need any help… I'll be there for you, Kurapika," I told him. Seeing it in the anime is one thing, but when he's telling you right up, it's heart-breaking. I leaned over and gave him a hug. It was awkward because we were still running. A blush crept up his cheeks as I secretly thanked God while fangirling. I released my hold on him and blushed. I JUST HUGGED KURAPIKA!

"But you'll have to swallow your pride and become the kind of Hunter you despise!" Leorio stated, completely ignorant of what just happened. Way to ruin the mood Leorio. But I don't need him making fun of us so maybe I should be thankful.

Appearing to have recovered, Kurapika replied. "The blow to my pride is nothing, measured against the suffering my clan endured."

We ran in another awkward silence until Leorio finally broke it.

"Sorry, but I have no noble cause."

I looked at him sceptically and Kurapika sounded confused.

"I'm just after money."

"Don't lie!" Kurapika yelled.

"Yeah! Kurapika just told you something extremely personal that has probably given him nightmares for years, and you have the balls to lie?!" I added onto Kurapika yell. They looked at me strangely and Leorio sighed.

"Look, I wasn't lying," he said rather quietly. "For the right price; you can buy not only treasures, but dreams, hearts, and even people's lives!" Leorio regained his composure and re-raised his voice.

"Dude! Kurapika just told you about his dead friends and family! Don't even mention buying lives with money because no matter how much you have you can't bring back the dead!"

"But if I'd had money, my friend could have been saved before he died!" He responded rather angrily. Crap, I forgot about Pietro. I think I just said something insensitive.

"I-I'm sorry, Leorio," I said in a much quieter voice.

"An illness?" Kurapika asked.

"It was a treatable disease…" he began "The problem was that the operation costs a fortune. I was naïve! I thought I could become a doctor. What a joke! To be a doctor, you need even more money! If I don't have money then I can't beco-"

"YOU CAN!" I cut him off. He looked at me really shocked. "I'm guessing you want to become a doctor who works for free? So you can tell the children's parent that you don't need payment?"

He looked at me with a look of utter surprise. "H-how did you know?" Crap, I just said something I shouldn't have been able to guess. It's time to wing it.

"W-well," I stuttered "I-it was pretty easy to work o-out. Your friend died from something he could have been saved from, had you had the money, so you want to make sure no one goes through that again."

"Yeah," he said "See? The world revolves around money. So I want money!"

I was about to say something when Gon and Killua came up behind. Weren't they already in front us? Ah, who cares.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika, Ari," Gon said.

"Catch you later, old timer," said Killua. Great, here we go.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager like you guys!"

Everyone looked shocked, even Kurapika. I just laughed because I already knew his age.

"Huh?"

"No way!"

I laughed even harder at their reactions.

xXx

We finally reached the finish line and Leorio fell onto his knees panting. Kurapika and I just looked at everyone else that had made it this far.

"Hey, Kurapika! Ari!" Gon called out to us while Leorio was still trying to breathe.

"Gon!" I yelled happily.

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked, panting slightly.

"No, it isn't." said the spikey-haired kid.

"I see," responded.

I sighed "How much longer do we need to go? I hate running!" I complained. I actually know but it's better that they don't know that I've seen them all on TV. "Hey, look. The fog's fading."

"Really?" Gon 'ah'ed and began to look at his surroundings with awe. I swear, this kid just loves everything. Meanwhile, my inner fangirl was squealing at the site. This was going to be a hell lot of fun.

xXx

**YAY! Second chapter up! Much longer than the first one. Tell me what you think****. I hope you liked it. Review! Fav! Follow! **

**Eva-san OUT!**


End file.
